The Walford of Drama
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: Watch as things Kick off at Walford before Christmas starts


Sharon Watts Got up to Open the Albert her Pub, **"Right Johnny Get Set Up I will be leaving you as Director of The Albert" said Sharon Watts**

**Peggy Mitchell was Signing a Contract with Jannine "here Janine You Now have taken over The Queen Vic" said Peggy handing The Contract back to Walford's Number one Bad guy.**

**Sharon Watts was Drinking at The Albert, "Hello Sharon I have Something to say" said A mystery Women with A hood on, **

**"Who are You?" asked Sharon Watts removed the Hood from the Mystery women It was Janine.**

**"Hello Sharon Watts I want you to Be the new Owner of the Vic Peggy has signed off her half share To me and You Sharon will Be The New Owner of the Vic Now as for you Linda Carter and Mick Carter you will Be Kicked out of this Vic so Me and Sharon will be In charge of the Vic now so Get out of My Pub" said Jannine.**

**Sharon Watts Kicked Linda Carter and Mick and the Carter family out of the queen Victoria.**

**A Carter Is The New Pub**

**Linda Carter and Mick Carter was Taking Over The Albert as they needed to run a pub so They took the sign in the Pub and Named it 'Carter'**

**There was only the Carters running The Albert.**

**"Welcome everyone to The Carter it used to be The Albert but now Janine Butcher has returned to Walford we have to Buy this Pub and now we will be Making it Apart of Walford" said Linda Carter The Head Director of The Carter.**

**It was Christmas eve, Sharon Watts Brought her things in the Queen Vic and Janine Brought her things in as she was Living there too.**

**"Tomorrow Will be Christmas and I will Be The Only Head Director in Walford" said Janine**

**Peter Beale sat By Lola and he said "Lola Tomorrow will you Marry me" said Peter, Lola was in shock, "Ok then I will" said Lola.**

**Christmas day Lola's Wedding and The Fire of The Carter.**

**Janine woke Up she Got A Explosion button she Pressed it and The Carter Bar went out in Flames Linda Carter ran out Grabbing her Husband and Sister-In-Law Shirley Carter, "Wait Who is in there" said Jannine, It was Johnny he went to Hospital,**

**It was The day of Peter Beale and Lola's Wedding And Lola got Ready to go, "Peter Robert Beale will you take Lola As Your wife" said Vicar,**

**"I Do" replied Peter**

**"So do I" said Lola and To Prove the Sign of Marriage Peter and Lola Kissed.**

**"Lets Go Home Mrs Beale" said Peter to His new Wife (Lola)**

**Lucy Beale's Choice**

**Lucy Was told of Peter and Lola's Wedding, "Are You going to tell Dad?" asked Lucy to her Twin Brother Peter Beale.**

**"No He Does not know anything and You will not tell him" said Peter**

**Lucy Beale got on with Lola (Her New sister-In-Law)**

**"OK I will not tell Dad Lola Welcome to the Family " said Lucy Beale,**

**Lola smiles and goes to see How Sharon Watts is at The Queen Victoria.**

**Janine Leaves Walford for the Last Time.**

**"Goodbye Sharon Watts I can not stay here You may Move the Carters back In I have something to Confess I Started the Fire on the Carter Pub" said Jannine she walked out Sharon still Kept her Place as Head Land Lady.**

**"Lola Dear How would you like A Job here You can Move in" said Sharon watts, "Sorry Sharon but I Just Got Married to Peter I need to stay with Him" said Lola going back home.**

**Janine got a Taxi but then She saw someone go into Walford's Local Business Butcher Joints that was For sale.**

**"I Want this As My new Bar" said Roxy Mitchell.**

**Janine Pays £100 To Roxy for the Bar and Then went back to London.**

**The Mitchell Bar That Roxy Owns**

**Roxy Mitchell Opened her new Bar 'The Mitchell' "Everyone Come to The Mitchell Bar for Drinks and Free Food " said Roxy Mitchell Sharon Watts Kicked Roxy out of the queen Victoria for telling everyone that the Queen Vic was for old People**

**Peter Beale was Happy he took his New Wife (Lola) Out to the New Bar The Mitchell, Footsteps walked from a red car Max saw the women walking from the Car "Hello Max I am Back" said Kirsty. His Ex-wife**

**THE END..**


End file.
